nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Mutagen Ooze
' Mutagen' (A.K.A "The Ooze") is a chemical substance that comes from Dimension X, and the reason why the Ninja Turtles (and many of their friends and foes) were created into what they are today, mutants. Not much is known about the Ooze or how it works, but we do know that The Kraang have brought it to Earth to perfect it and test it on many humans, since the physical laws of our world are different from theirs. In "Into Dimension X" Leatherhead used a Kraang Communication orb to inform the turtles the Kraang have perfected the mutagen, and are about to invade. In "The Invasion" The Kraang invade with Kraang Prime, who is stomping around New York City with a tank full of perfected mutagen, and start mutating the city, turning buildings into crystal, and mutating people into Kraang-zombies. How it Works The Ooze comes from the glands of Kraathatrogons. The Kraang "milk" them and receive Mutagen. So far, it has been established that, after hit with the Ooze, the being (whether it be a human or animal) gets its DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, resulting in a mutant (similar to the 1987 cartoon). However,Leatherhead was mutated in The Kraang's dimension and just turned into a more intelligent and larger alligator. This adds to the fact that the Ooze works different on Earth than in The Kraang's dimension. Yet, this also happened to the turtles and Splinter when they were exposed to it, so this may just happen to non-human creatures if no other DNA is present. Also if human came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like Mutagen Man. Also, if a mutant happens to come in contact with mutagen again, it mutates it further, enhancing all of its current abilities and could also result in new abilities as well. But the Kraang mentioned the Ooze is unpredictable, so that may mean that not all mutations have the same result. Also, in certain cases, some mutations can make victims lose their sapience like WingNut and Mutagen Man for example. When it was perfected it can turn living things into Kraangazoids (zombie like humanoid Kraang) and inanimate objects into crystal. Affects * Humans - DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, resulting in a mutant hybrid, came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like this * If animal comes in contact with machinery it can fuse together in it's mutation like this * Reptiles - Become Human Hybrids * Amphibians - Become Human Hybrids * Birds - Become Human Hybrids * Mammals - Become Human Hybrids * Insects and Bugs - Become larger * Already mutants - Become larger and more unstable Human Hybrids * Vehicle - Turn from non-sentient being into sentient being. If a human driver's DNA merges with it's vehicle the vehicle can gain consciousness and come to life Mutants This is a list of Mutants in the show (characters who have been mutated from the ooze). * Leonardo (was a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant human/red-eared slider hybrid) * Donatello (was a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant human/red-eared slider hybrid) * Raphael (was a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant human/red-eared slider hybrid) * Michelangelo (was a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant human/red-eared slider hybrid) * Splinter (was a human, now a mutant human/brown rat hybrid) * Snakeweed (was a human, now a mutant human/ivy weed hybrid) * Spider Bytez (was a human, now a mutant human/black widow spider hybrid) * Dr. Tyler Rockwell (was a human, now a mutant human/chimpanzee hybrid) * Pigeon Pete (was a wood pigeon, now a mutant human/wood pigeon hybrid) * Rahzar (was a human, then a mutant human/Akita hybrid, now a super mutant human/Akita hybrid) * Fishface (was a human, now a mutant human/snakehead hybrid) * Leatherhead (was a baby American alligator, now a mutant human/alligator hybrid) * The Rat King (was a human, now a human with mutated brain) * Justin (was created from adding mutagen to a mix of random DNA samples) * Spy-Roach (was a cockroach, now a cybernetic mutant human/cockroach hybrid) * Mutagen Man (was a human, now a mutant human/blob of guts and Mutagen) * Mutant Wasps (were wasps, now a giant mutant wasp) * Newtralizer (was a fire-belly newt, now a mutant human/fire-belly newt hybrid) * Squirrelanoids (were eastern gray squirrels, now mutant human/eastern gray squirrel hybrids) * Slash (was Raph's pet box turtle, now a mutant human/box turtle hybrid) * Fungus Humungous (was a mushroom, now a mutant cyclops/mushroom hybrid) * Mushroom Men (were mushrooms, now mutant mushrooms) * Ice Cream Kitty (was a tabby cat, now a mutant ice cream/tabby cat hybrid) * Giant Rats (were rats, now giant rats) * Tiger Claw (was a human, now a mutant human/Bengal tiger hybrid) * 1987 Turtles (were baby red-eared sliders, now mutant human/red-eared slider hybrids) * Sir Malachi (was a human, now a mutant human/house sparrow hybrid) * Stockman-Fly (was a human, now a mutant human/housefly hybrid) * Pizza Face (was a human, now a mutant human/pepperoni and mushroom pizza hybrid) * Karai (was Splinter's human daughter taken in by Shredder, now a mutant human/white horned viper hybrid) * Kraang Zombies (were humans, then mutant human/Kraang hybrids, now humans again) * Kirby O'Neil (was April's human father, then a mutant human/vampire bat hybrid, then human again, then a mutant human/Kraang hybrid, now human again) * The Creep (was dirt, and ordinary grass, now a mutant earth creature) * Punk Frogs (were frogs, now mutant human/frog hybrids) * Napoleon Bonafrog (was a frog, now a mutant human/frog hybrid) * Attila The Frog (was a frog, now a mutant human/frog hybrid) * Rasputin The Mad Frog (was a frog, now a mutant human/frog hybrid) * Genghis Frog (was a frog, now a mutant human/frog hybrid) * Speed Demon (was a muscle car, now a mutant sentient muscle car entity) * Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D.(was a chicken, now a chicken with an over-sized brain) * The Chimera (was 3 animals, a fish who ate a earthworm which was being carried by a falcon resulting in the first 3 animal mutation) * Shredder Elite (were crustaceans, now mutant human/crustacean hybrids with Shredder's DNA, nowMega Shredder) * Bebop (was a human, now a cybernetic mutant human/warthog hybrid) * Rocksteady (was a human, now a mutant human/white rhinoceros hybrid) * Muckman (was a human, now a mutant human/garbage hybrid) * Joe Eyeball (was Muckman's human eye, now a mutant human/eyeball hybrid) * Mondo Gecko (was a human, now a mutant human/leopard gecko hybrid) Trivia * Being mutated appears to be incredibly painful as in the episode Pulverizer Returns, Timothy cries out "It burns! Man, I didn't think it would burn so bad!" * It's also use to powered the Technodromes. Gallery Mutagen tmnt.png|Donatello holding the mutagen canister Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 S01E02 Rise of the Turtles - Part 2_108240.jpg Category:Items Category:Gear Category:Weapons Category:The Kraang Category:Mutagens